


Fairy Tail Final Final V1 - If Natsu remebered all and had depression for it

by MarUmiWrites



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate final, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 15:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites
Summary: This final was wrote two months ago. Has nothing to be with canon.





	Fairy Tail Final Final V1 - If Natsu remebered all and had depression for it

It's been 17 years since the war between Fairy Tail and Alvarez. Natsu was sitting in one of the tables inside the guild, when Lucy approached to him with a mission in her hand.

 

\- I don't want to do anything, Lucy - said Natsu, not looking at her -. You know that.

\- It's been a long time since you did something, Natsu - answered Lucy -. You are always here, sitting in the same place, watching the youngest members of the guild.

\- I'm not on the mood of doing anything...

\- Only this one. It's easy. I need you to leave the guild, Natsu.

\- What is it?

\- Two teens who disappeared. A boy and a girl.

\- Go you, Lucy. Seems like a couple who escaped from it's faded destiny to be together forever.

\- It's for that I need you to do it, Natsu. You are the only one who can help them, if it's like this.

\- Fine... Are you coming?

\- Juvia, Erza and I are going to a 10 years mission. We will be back soon.

\- Be careful.

 

Lucy left the guild with Juvia and Erza, leaving Natsu alone. Natsu followed them with his eyes until he couldn't see them anymore. Then, he looked at the young members. They were fighting against each others. Asuka was trying to control them, without results.

 

Natsu looked at the mission Lucy gave him. He had to find two teens, a blond boy and a black haired girl. The boy was 16 years old and the girl 14. Both from two important families of another country who wanted them back. The last place where they saw them was near to Crocus.

 

\- That young and wanting to stay together forever... At least, their parents could put a picture of them. They won't be easy to find...

 

Natsu smiled. Something he didn't do too often since the end of the war. His sad eyes brightened again.

 

\- Mira! - yelled Natsu -. I'm taking the Bosco lovebirds!

\- Eh? You are going to a mission? - asked Mira, surprised.

\- I'll be back in a while!

 

Natsu left Fairy Tail, with the eyes of everyone on him. Every time Lucy got him a mission, he dropped it to another person. Even Happy was always with Lucy or Charle because of that.

 

Natsu got into the train to Crocus. He learned to fell asleep before the train starts going, and woke up to see if he was in his station when it stopped. When he got off the train, everyone stared at him. Natsu didn't notice them. He was feeling good after a long time.

 

Natsu asked to a lot of people if they saw the couple. Everyone denied seeing them, and were surprised to see him outside the guild. Soon, everyone in Fiore knew that Natsu Dragneel was outside Fairy Tail.

 

But Natsu wasn't aware of that. He was too focused in his mission. Suddenly, when he was asking to a florist, two boys ran to the woods. Immediately, Natsu followed them. But they were fast, and Natsu lost them.

 

\- Where are you, kids? - asked Natsu, looking at his surroundings. Suddenly, someone stabbed him with a dagger in the back -. That won't work boy.

\- We don't want to return - answered the boy -. If we do, they...

\- Arranged marriage, right?

\- How did you know?

\- It was obvious. The children of two important families escaping together? It couldn't be easier to figure. You two want to stay together forever, but no one will approve that.

 

Natsu turned, taking the dagger off his back. But he froze when he was the couple. They looked exactly like Mavis and Zeref, but changing their hair color. The boy hugged the girl. She was scared.

 

\- Even death can't separate you two - said Natsu, with an smile in his face.

\- Excuse me? - asked the boy.

\- This only says "find them". Nothing to bring them back.

 

Natsu ripped a part of the mission and ate it. The girl looked at him, with tears in her eyes.

 

\- Who are you? - asked the boy, surprised about what Natsu did.

\- Natsu from Fairy Tail.

\- Natsu Dragneel? The one who defeated the black magician Zeref? That Natsu Dragneel?

\- Yeah... That's not something I'm proud of. After all, Zeref was my brother, and I didn't kill him. It was the woman he loved. They died together, and now they can be with each other without any curse interfering.

\- A curse?

\- The contradictory curse. Both suffered it, and it killed them because of their love. I will report you aren't in Fiore anymore. That will stop your parents to search you here.

\- Thank you...

\- If you need something, in any moment, you can come to Fairy Tail. We will receive you. But stay out of the path of other guilds for a week. I have to make this credible.

 

Both nooded and left to the woods. Natsu followed them with his eyes until he couldn't see them anymore. Then, he returned to Crocus and made sure everyone saw him asking for the two boys for a week.

 

When Natsu returned to Fairy Tail, Lucy received him with a hug.

 

\- Weren't you in a 10 years mission? - asked Natsu.

\- I was worried, because you left the guild and no one knew about you in a week - answered Lucy.

\- I'm fine, Lucy. Now I am.

\- Eh?

\- Natsu, did you find them? - asked Mirajane.

\- No - answered Natsu -. No one knew about them in Crocus. I think they aren't in Fiore anymore.

\- Their parents have been all the week asking about it. I'll tell them immediately.

\- That's the best you can do right now.

 

Mirajane went to the communication lacrima to communicate to the parents of the couple what Natsu reported.

 

\- Why is everyone here? - asked Natsu, looking at the people inside the guild.

\- Only a few hours after you left the guild, everyone knew you were outside - answered Gray -. Everyone was worried. After all, you didn't left the guild since the end of the war.

\- Leaving this place was boring since the end of the war. There was nothing who motivated me to leave.

\- And it's not because of your depression?

\- I don't know what are you talking about.

\- Don't deny it, Natsu. Everyone knows.

\- You didn't cut your hair until that - added Lucy -. Do you know how long it is?

\- What I do with my hair is my problem, not yours.

 

Natsu went to the bar. His eyes didn't bright anymore. Lucy and Gray looked at each other. They knew it was their fault. Reminding Natsu about the war never was a good idea. After all, he was the most affected about it. It was a fact that Natsu left his hair long, and was always wearing the clothes he collected in Tartaros. No one knew why he did it, but it was obvious he wasn't completely fine.

 

\- Hello? - asked someone, shyly, at the door of the guild. Everyone turned to see that person.

 

It was crazy. All the guild surrounded the couple who was at the door, scaring them. Everyone was talking of how much they looked like another couple those kids didn't know.

 

\- You're here! - yelled Natsu, jumping from his chair and going where the couple was -. I was waiting for you.

\- You said that we could come here if we needed help - answered the boy.

\- What do you need?

\- Protection. A place where anyone could find us.

\- Protecting someone important? I don't know... - Natsu put his arm in Lucy's shoulder -. When was the last time we did something like that, Lucy?

\- You idiot... - laughed Lucy. Everyone knew where Natsu was going with that.

\- Laxus? What do you think?

\- Seeing how much their parents are searching them, they won't be safe in any place - answered Laxus -, except here. Would you consider the option of joining Fairy Tail?

\- But... We don't know any magic - said the boy.

\- There's nothing you can't learn. We can teach you magic. And you can work inside the guild while you are learning.

 

Tears fell from the boy's eyes. The girl went directly to hug Natsu. Natsu put his hand in her hair.

 

\- Thank you... - murmured the girl.

\- Anytime, little princess - answered Natsu -. By the way, I don't know your names.

\- Marion Vessalius...

\- Zack Dragion - answered the boy.

\- Zack, Marion, welcome to Fairy Tail - said Laxus.

 

The rest of the day, all the Fairy Tail members showed their magic to Zack and Marion. Then, they showed them the library.

 

\- Who are they? - asked Zack, looking at some paintings -. And why there are three who are the same?

\- The nine masters of Fairy Tail - answered Laxus -. There was a difficult time for the guild, where we changed master a lot. My grandpa was master three times during that time. I asked Reedus to do them when I became master.

\- You are the master!?

\- You were waiting someone older?

\- I don't know... Maybe...

\- No one older than me is capable to be master. Macao was, and the guild got ruined those years.

\- Oh... I see...

 

Marion was talking about books with Lucy and Levy. Her eyes were sparkling. Natsu was looking at them, and some tears fell from his eyes.

 

\- I'm going home - said Natsu.

\- That early? - asked Lucy.

\- I have a thing to do.

 

Natsu left the guild and went to his house, the only place he wanted to go in that moment.

 

\- Hey bro! Guess what happened! - yelled Natsu when he entered at his house.

 

Natsu sat in a chair and explained all Zack and Marion's adventure, without leaving any detail, to a frame. In that frame, a drawing of Mavis and Zeref sitting in front of Mavis' grave in Tenroujima, holding hands and looking to each other, with Igneel sleeping behind them. Natsu asked Reedus to draw that after the war. It was his personal grave for the only family he met.


End file.
